Stress
by Spyncr
Summary: Bakura is stressed, and Marik knows it. But when Bakura attempts suicide, will Marik get there in time to stop him?


**Stress- One Shot**

**A Bakura x Marik story. Marik is the hikari Ishtar and Malik is the yami Ishtar. Even though the two are not related in this fic, neither are Ryou and Bakura. Also I decided to use Yami's real name, Atem, for this story.**

**Summary: Bakura is stressed, and Marik knows it. But when Bakura attempts suicide, will Marik get there in time to stop him?**

**Warning: Attempted suicide, cussing, and possible character death.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!**

Bakura's POV

"_Bakura, I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't love you anymore," Ryou said._

"_Then who do you love, if it's not me?" I asked my heart already breaking. How could Ryou not love me? I've treated him more than satisfactory. He is my only reason to live._

"_Malik is the love of my life. He proposed to me just yesterday." _

_Ryou showed me the ring on his finger. "Y-you w-were ch-cheating on me?" No, Ryou isn't like that! He would never do such a thing!_

"_Yes, Bakura, I was cheating on you." How can he be so calm about this?_

_I couldn't take any of this any more, and I ran down the hall to my dorm room. As I turned the corner, I ran into someone._

"_Hello Bakura," Malik said. He had a smirk, similar to one the devil would have, on his betraying face._

"_I-i th-thought y-you w-were m-my f-friend! H-how c-could y-you s-steal R-Ryou f-from m-me?" I barely managed to talk through my sobs._

"_That was before I started dating Ryou. You mean nothing to us now. Bye Bakura."_

_He left, and I continued running to my room. _

"_Bakura! Why are crying?" asked my roommate, Marik. Was I crying?_

"_I-i'm n-not c-crying!" I said, wiping at my face vigorously._

"_Yes you are! What happened? You never cry." _

_Marik got off the bed, and came over to me. "Marik, can't you just leave me alone?"_

"_Not until you tell me what happened! Was it Ryou or Malik?"_

"_GO AWAY!" _

"_Alright…but if you want to talk, I'll be in the dorm lounge." He left the room._

That was three days ago. I haven't talked to Marik since.

I have been cutting myself in an attempt to help me get over my pain. It only adds more, but I don't care.

To add to the stress of seeing Ryou and Malik in every one of my classes, finals have begun. I have to get away from all of this stress. The only way I can think of is to kill myself.

Right now, I am in my room…alone. I got a knife, and slit my wrist. Suddenly, the door to the dorm opened, and Marik entered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your peace and quiet, but I forg-…" He caught sight of my bleeding wrist, and his eyes widened. "Bakura! You're bleeding!"

"Duh! That's the point of me cutting myself, moron."

He saw the knife in my hand and, for some reason, tears came to his eyes. "Why?"

"I want to die, simple as that."

"**Simple? You think dying is simple? What about the people who care about you? What will they think if you kill yourself?"**

"People who care?" I laughed at that, but then turned serious, "No one cares about me! Why should I live if I have nobody who wants me around?"

Marik mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"I care about you," he said slightly louder, but not by much. The tears Marik had been holding in started to fall against his will.

"No you don't! You're just lying to me!" I didn't want to believe him. If I did then I would just be cheated on again.

"H-how could you say that? You don't know what I feel! I bet you don't even care!"

"If I don't know, then why don't you tell me? And if I didn't care, then how come I want to die?"

"B-because you c-can't d-die!" he screamed and ran out of the room, forgetting what he came in here for.

Why was Marik acting so weird?

Marik's POV

I ran out my dorm room. Whenever Bakura goes a little too far with his bullying or when he gets far too angry to be near him, I run to my best friend's dorm. Atem doesn't have a roommate, and he says that I'm always welcome.

I knocked harshly on his door.

"Marik?" Atem asked with concern in his voice, when he opened the door. He sighed, "What did Bakura do this time?"

We walked into his dorm room, and he shut the door behind us. "Ryou did something; I don't know what he wouldn't tell me. I went to get my book so I could study for my exam, because I left it on my bed, and saw his wrist bleeding. He was cutting himself, Atem! He told me that he wants to die! I can't figure out why, and he won't talk to me!"

"You know, Marik, I've been seeing Ryou hanging out with that Malik guy from our history classes. I also saw a ring on Ryou's finger. It looked _pretty_ expensive."

"What you think that Ryou and him are dating?" I asked, confused.

"Not just dating, but engaged."

"How? Ryou just broke up with Bakura three days ago."

"Ryou was probably cheating on Bakura."

"But Ryou wouldn't… would he?"

"Apparently so."

"What should I do? Atem, Bakura is _cutting_ himself. It scares me. He also told me, just now, that he wants to die. He said that no one cares about him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I cared about him, and he thought that I was lying! Atem, you know that I like him more than just my roommate or a friend! I don't know what to do!"

He pulled me into a hug, "Yes, I know," he spoke softly, "I don't know what to do, but I do know that you'll get through this."

"Thank you, Atem. You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

He looked out his window. Atem has a view of river with a bridge over it. It is sunset, there are animals and greenery surounding the river; the scene is beautiful. "I kno-…" He trailed off from his sentence.

"What? What's wrong?" I looked toward where Atem was looking, but he covered my eyes. "Atem, what are you doing?"

He spun me around, uncovered my eyes, and pulled me out of his dorm room. "We don't have much time! We have to get to the river!" My friend said frantically.

I was scared by his tone, "Why? What's going on, Atem?"

"Bakura just jumped off the bridge!"

"_What? No!_ We _have_ to save him! He _can't_ die!"

"Why else would I be leading you to the river? You're gonna climb in from the bank and get him up. I'll stay on the edge to help you out."

"O-okay."

We got to the riverside, and I climbed in. I am a good swimmer; I have to be if I'm the captain of the swim team. I ducked my head under the water to find Bakura. He was caught on a rock at the bottom of the river not too far from me.

I rose to catch my breath. "I found him, Atem! He's caught on a rock at the bottom!"

"Okay! I'll be here to help you out once you've brought him to the surface!"

I took a deep breath and dove back down to get him. I got to Bakura just as his eyes were closing. He was loosing consciousness from lack of air.

I got Bakura's shirt untangled from the rock, grabbed hold of his arm, and pushed off the bottom of the river to get us back to the surface.

I gasped as my head rose above the water. Making sure I had a good grip on Bakura, I made my way back over to Atem.

We both dragged Bakura out of the river, not able to pick him up. We sat, exhausted, next to Bakura. His breathing was shallow. "What do we do now, Atem?"

"We'll wait for a minute to see if he wakes up. If not, then we'll need to give him mouth-to-mouth."

"Uh, I have _no_ idea how to do that."

"It's a good thing I took those lifeguard classes, then."

"He's not waking up, Atem." I tried to sound calm, but my voice betrayed me and cracked.

Atem lowered his head to get air into Bakura's lungs. He finished the procedure, and Bakura opened his eyes.

Bakura's POV

The last thing I remembered seeing was Marik swimming down to me at the bottom of the river. Now, I was lying on the ground _next_ to the river. I sat up, and saw that I was next to Marik and Atem, my roommate's best friend.

"**Bakura! Why the fuck did you jump off the bridge?"** Marik sounds angry. I don't care.

"I already told you, dumb ass! I want to die! Why did you save me?"

"**Because I love you!"** Marik's eyes widened and he smacked his hand over his mouth. I was frozen in shock, while Atem looked amused.

How could Marik, my _roommate _for four years, love me? How could I have not noticed that? I would have made it look like I was affectionate towards him, instead of bringing Ryou into our dorm every night and fucking with him while Marik was in the room.

The truth was that I loved Marik too. I just denied the fact, and tried to ignore it.

"Ba…kura?" Marik began, stuttering.

"Yes?"

"You're not mad are you?"

"No."

"Do you still love Ryou?"

Instead of giving him and verbal answer, I pulled him close to me and kissed him passionately. I fell on top of Marik onto the grass. I trailed my tongue along his lips, trying to gain entry. He let me in and I let my tongue explore the wet cavern of Marik's mouth.

I pulled away to quickly catch my breath. I almost immediately dove back in on Marik. This time when he opened his mouth, he fought back, trying to gain control. He eventually lost the battle. I bit down on his bottom lip, causing it to bleed slightly, and pulled back to gaze into Marik's eyes.

I released my bite from his bleeding lip. I licked the blood off it, and my lips ghosted across his lips as I looked into Marik's beautiful lavender eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"What question?" It seems that I have completely taken his thoughts out of his head.

"No I don't still like Ryou. I never really did love him though, not like I love you at least. So how long have you had a crush on me?"

"Pretty much since I met you."

"You've had a crush on me for four years, and you never told me?"

"No, I knew I should've. Atem figured it out though."

"It is truly amazing when someone manages to keep a secret from me for that long. Doing that instantly makes me bond with that person. I can usually always tell when someone isn't telling the truth."

"Really?"

"Yes. Marik will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Marik exclaimed. He threw his arms around my neck, and we started making out again. I slid my hands under Marik's shirt, and Atem cleared his throat.

"Oops! I'm sorry we forgot about you, Atem," Marik stated. Atem gave Marik a hug.

"No need to apologize. At least the oblivious idiot finally knows how you feel."

"Yeah! I just hope that me dating Bakura doesn't make you feel left out, Atem."

"As long as you are happy, I'll be fine. Plus I have my own boyfriend."

"Hey Mar, will you help me study?" I asked him. As he realized what I suggested, he gained a sadistic grin. So did I.

"Sure I'll help you." He latched his arm onto mine.

"Thanks. Atem, do _you _want to come?" Atem's expression was one of terror.

"No thank you, I think I'll pass."

"Okay! Bye best friend!"

I lead Marik to our dorm room. "Hey Baku! Are you all right? I saw you jump off the bridge."

There is only one person who has EVER called me Baku, Ryou.

"What do you want, _Ryou_?" Marik asked, malice in his tone at the sight of Ryou.

"My boyfriend, slut! Just why are you gripping Bakura's arm?"

Marik flinched when Ryou called him a slut. I didn't like that.

"Listen, Ryou! You are not to speak to Marik again! If anyone on this campus is a slut, it's _you_! And in case you forgot, you dumped me three days ago! Marik is my boyfriend now! Come on, Marik, let's go."

I stomped of toward our dorm room pulling Marik behind me. When we got there, I opened the door. We entered, I shut the door, pinned Marik against it, and asked, "Now, where were we?"

"Bakura, I won't have sex with you if you're angry. If I do, you might hurt me."

"I'm not angry anymore. As soon as we entered our room, my anger dissipated."

"Alrighty, then. I believe we were… Mmm!" Marik moaned as I crashed my lips to his, "right… Ahh!" he said as I shifted my lips to his neck, "here…" he arched his back toward me.

I bit down on Marik's collar bone, but not enough to draw blood. He didn't seem to care about the pain it should have caused. After a few more moans from Marik, I moved us to the bed. I tossed him gently on to it and crawled on top Marik. I quickly discarded our clothing, and fucked him harder than I've ever fucked anyone before.

"I love you, Kura," Marik said, suddenly. He was lying in my arms after we had sex, and we were both on the verge of falling asleep.

"I love you too, Mar. Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem. Just promise you won't do anything like that again. You had me worried sick!"

"I promise. Goodnight Babe."

"Night." I gave him one quick kiss on the lips before we both fell asleep.

**I just had a random idea, and had to put it down. This one-shot ended up being the outcome of my idea. Plz review! Hope you like it! XD**


End file.
